Results of a Memory Stamp
by BookWorm37
Summary: This is a story about one way the show could have gone after 'Beneath the Surface'. Bertha got tired of this one, so Chapter Three is it. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Warnings: This takes placea littleafter Point of View. There are no spoilers in this chapter (unless you call Sam's promotion to Major a spoiler).

* * *

Hot tears coursed their way down the face of Major Samantha Carter. The news she had just received from her gynecologist, doctor, and best friend – Janet Fraiser, was alarming.

Janet, seeing that she was needed as a friend at that moment more than anything else, rose from her seat and enveloped Sam into a big hug. Sam just buried her face into the other woman's shoulder and cried her eyes out.

When she could cry no more, she pulled back and wiped her face with the back of her left hand. "I just can't believe this Janet! I'm pregnant?"

Janet sighed, "Yes, Sam, you're pregnant."

Sam's hands came up to cover her face and she said into them, "What about Stargate travel? Can I still go through the 'gate?"

"I think it will be okay for the first trimester of the pregnancy, but after that I want you strictly Earth side for the duration of the pregnancy." She went to the cupboard in her office, opened it and pulled out a fairly large pill bottle. "I want you to take one of these prenatal vitamins each day. They should help with the morning sickness also."

Sam reluctantly took the bottle, and under Janet's stern glare swallowed one with a glass of water. The major grimaced as the pill went down.

"Well, I have a lot of explaining to take care of with the General," Sam said as she got up, setting the bottle down on the desk in front of her. "I'll see you later, Janet."

Janet saw the bottle of vitamins after Sam had made a hasty retreat from the infirmary. She sighed, _Why does this always happen?_ And went to go and catch up with the sneaky major.

* * *

A/N: I want to see how everyone likes this story before I post the next chapter. I already have the entire thing written, but I don't really like my ending, so if you have any ideas about where you want this togo - please tell me.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Okay, because I got such a great response last time, I decided to post the rest of the story in a chapter two. I really hope you like it, and to all those of you who were wondering - I am a **MAJOR **Sam and Jack shipper myself and I'm not EVER going to give them a bad ending. Oh yes, the pun was entended.

* * *

When Janet finally caught up with Sam, she was in her lab working on figuring out what some alien device did. "There you are, Sam! You know trying to ditch your vitamins on my desk is not good for you or the baby!"

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway. Janet and Sam looked up and saw Jack O'Neill framed in the doorway. "Am I going deaf or did Dr. Fraiser just say that you're pregnant, Carter?"

Sam looked down at the floor, futilely trying to hide the growing blush on her checks. "Um, no sir. You aren't loosing your hearing at all." She looked up and met his eyes, "I am pregnant."

Jack's mind was in a whirlwind. His 2IC, one of his best friends, and the woman he loved and cared for a hell of a lot more than he should was _pregnant_? How was that possible? Wasn't every female officer going through the Stargate on birth control? His mind was filled with many questions that he knew would not be answered in the immediate future. The most dominate of these was: Who's the father?

"I better get back to the infirmary," Janet said as she saw that there was a lot that Sam needed to talk to Jack about. "I've been gone too long as it is. But Sam, please take the vitamins?"

Sam smiled a little at her friend's concern, "I will, Jan."

After the good ol' doc Fraiser had left, Jack simply stuffed his hands in his pockets and rolled back onto the balls of his feet. Sure, this wasn't uncomfortable at all. He had only just learned that his 2IC was pregnant, and now he was alone with her.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but there is one thing that I think you should know before anyone else finds out," Sam said with a quiver in her voice.

Jack met her eyes and found a level of fear and determination there that he hadn't even seen when she was racing against the clock to find a way to destroy the replicators on Thor's ship, save Thor, and save all four of them.

"What?"

"I don't want to tell you here. Stop by my place after work today around 1700 and I'll make you dinner, we'll talk then," Sam picked up a file from her desk, "I really should give this to General Hammond, now, sir." She looked at him expectantly, when he did nothing she added, "Shouldn't you get back to your paper work?"

That snapped Jack out of his trance, "Ah, yes, the infamous mountain of paper that my desk has become."

* * *

As Sam walked toward General Hammond's office, she thought of what she was going to tell him. Before she had reached any sort of definitive answers on that front, she was at the general's door and knocking. 

"Come," a muffled voice from inside said.

Major Samantha Carter hesitantly entered. She found her CO sitting at his desk, doing some of the never-ending paper work that came his way.

"Um, sir? Is this a bad time?" she asked.

Hammond chuckled, "For you, Major? It's never a bad time. Come in, sit down."

Sam entered the office, closed the door behind her and sat down in one of the chairs provided. Hammond raised his eyebrows at her closing the door, as this was only done if a serious matter was being discussed.

"What's wrong, Major?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Sam fidgeted under his look. "Sir, I'm pregnant."

General George Hammond was speechless for one of the only times in his life. The woman sitting before him had grown up as his niece, and in the last four years had saved the planet and countless other planets from destruction. THAT woman was telling him now that she was pregnant?

"I don't know what to say, Major. Do you know who the father is?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, sir, I do."

"Will you tell me who it is?"

"No, sir, I won't."

Hammond looked at her again, he had a pretty good idea who the father was, but as he wasn't positive he was going to wait a bit to see how this panned out.

"Dr. Fraiser told me that it will be okay for me to go through the Stargate for the first trimester, but after that, I should stay on Earth doing light work," Sam said after another brief silence. She was desperately trying to get the topic off who the baby's father was – and Hammond could see that.

* * *

Later that day, after work was over, Sam went home a little early to set up for Jack's arrival. Well, she didn't exactly _work _as much as say, hide from Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, Janet and pretty much everyone but her lab techs. 

She was planning on baking chicken, but when she got the chicken out the smell of it sent her running to the bathroom. She ended up just making a beef supreme salad (easy because the only thing she could mess up would be the beef – which she just had to heat up as it came pre-cooked). As she was finishing with the salad, the doorbell rang. It was exactly 1700 hundred hours.

Sam wiped off her hands, and went to answer the door. When it opened it revealed Jack carrying a grocery bag and dressed in his normal civvies – jeans, a white tee shirt and his famous leather jacket. He had on his famous O'Neill smile that seemed to say, 'I'm hot and I know it, now I'm going to flaunt it.'

"Hi, sir." Sam started, suddenly unsure if it was such a good idea to have her sexy CO and father of the child she was carrying in her house. She stepped aside from the door. "Come on in."

Jack smiled again as he entered, "Hi Carter. What's for dinner?"

"I'm sorry if dinner isn't that great tonight, sir, but I couldn't really make anything without throwing up."

Jack's smile grew, "That's all right. Hey, look! I brought dessert." He held up the bag and opened it to reveal two big tubs of ice cream.

Sam gasped when she saw the flavors, "Sir! I didn't think you would remember!" She said this as she reached in, grabbed one of the tubs and took it in her hand. She forgot herself and gave Jack a big hug, "Thank you!"

Jack was a bit surprised by his 2IC's actions, but he quickly recovered, "Ah, why wouldn't I remember that your favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate chip cookie dough?"

Sam smiled, suddenly very turned on by the fact that he _did_ remember. "Oh, I don't know."

Jack led her to the freezer where he put the ice cream away, then back to the table where their dinner was waiting. "So, what did you need to talk to me about, Carter?"

Sam winced subconsciously at the use of her last name, "Well, sir, you know that I'm pregnant, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm about one month along." She paused as he did the math of what they were doing at that time. When he figured it out, Sam saw his eyes get a little bigger.

"Jonah and Thera?" he asked in a small voice.

Sam nodded, "Jonah and Thera." They were silent for a minute, until Sam added, "I can understand if you don't want to be a part of our child's life. After all, your career is very important to our success –"

"So is yours," he cut her off before she could continue. "Listen, Sam, I want – no _need_ – to be a part of this child's life." He paused, unsure if what he was about to say was wise, "When Charlie died, a part of me died also. It left a big hole in my heart. You started to fill that hole the moment I met you. Cassie, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet all fill part of it, too." He took her hand that lay shaking on the table and made her look into his eyes, "But you most of all. This child is a blessing I thought I could never have again." He smiled, trying to fight back the tears that were coming, "Thank you for that."

Sam got up quickly and jumped into his lap, hugging him tightly. "I love you so much, Jack," she whispered into his hair.

"I love you, too, Sam."

They sat there like that for what seemed like eternity, each wrapped up in the other's arms. Then, suddenly Sam pulled back, "But what about the regulations?"

Jack looked confused for a second but quickly recovered himself; "Screw the regs," he said as he pulled her back into his arms. "They are planning on opening up another off world base, and they want me to command it." He put a hand under her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his, "And I want you to come with me, as the co-commander of the base."

Sam's eyes filled with tears at the way Jack said it. He was not a man of many words, and yet here he was in a sense spilling his heart out to her. "And Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Oh, there's no way that they are getting out of this one." Jack grinned mischievously, "Hammond said that he wanted SG-1 to command it _together_."

Sam nodded and pulled Jack into the most electrifying kiss he had ever experienced. "And the baby?"

"Will grow up loved and cared for on a planet named, Homer." Jack grinned wickedly at the name Hammond had let him choose for the planet. "With both of their parents – married I hope."

Sam was shocked at Jack bringing up something like that then. "Say that again."

"Marry me?"

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: If you're nice to me, I'll give you an epilogue.


	3. Epilogue

"Come on, Sam, just one more big push and the first Tauri born on Homer will _be_ born." Daniel coaxed Sam on as she screamed in agony at the pain of the birth. Jack was by her side in the hut like structure, holding her hand as she brought their child into the world. Teal'c stood guard over the door, keeping all of the natives and other SGC members out of the room after Jack had ordered them all to go back to work.

Moments later a cry, very different from the ones that Samantha Carter-O'Neill had been emitting, broke forth.

"It's a girl," Daniel said as he wrapped the newborn in swaddling clothes. He handed her to Sam as the crowd outside the room erupted in cheers.

Sam looked from her baby girl up to her husband and gave him a passion filled kiss not unlike the one that he had received on the day he proposed. "I love you, Jack," she whispered.

Jack smiled, "I love you, too, Sam. Thank you so much for making me a father again."

The couple gazed lovingly down at their daughter who was eagerly making sure that everyone knew that her lungs were healthy.

Daniel smiled at them, "Teal'c, I think it's alright if you let a few people in here, and come here yourself."

"Very well, Daniel Jackson."

With Teal'c came Saira, the leader of the tribe of natives they had encountered; Adel, her husband; and Dema, their eldest daughter.

Dema, a girl of fourteen and very attached to Sam, ran up to them and looked at the baby in Samantha's arms. "What are you going to name her?" she asked in a very musical and curious voice.

Jack grinned, "Actually, we decided that we don't want to name her."

"Will she go through life without a name, then?"

Sam grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Nope, Daniel and Teal'c get to name her. Teal'c gets the first name and Daniel the middle name."

Teal'c bowed his head gracefully, "I am honored that you would have me name your child. I believe the most fitting name for the child of two Stargate travelers is 'Sitara'. It means 'star'."

Tears came unexpectedly to Sam's eyes, "It's beautiful, Teal'c."

Daniel furrowed his brow, "How am I suppose to find an appropriate middle name to go in between Sitara and O'Neill?"

"If anyone can do it, Space monkey," Jack started, "It's you."

Daniel's brow furrowed further, "I think her name is Sitara Phoebe O'Neill." Now it was his turn to grin, "Kind of different, 'Star Bright O'Neill'."

"Phoebe means bright?" Sam asked curiously.

"Bright and pure."

"Okay," Sam said. She smiled down at her new little baby, "Hello Sitara. You're loved, cared for and protected. You're going to do great things."

* * *

A/N: Okay, Bertha kinda abandoned this story with this chapter, so you guys better be glad that I posted anything at all, or give me more to run on - like your Muses. I hope you liked it, and remember: Reviews will make me finish other stories and start more really soon. 

Oh, yes, the names are real - not made up, and I got Sitara off of a very handy website called Behind the Name. com


End file.
